


Meet cute

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Leeta meets Guinan at Ten-Forward





	Meet cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lion_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/gifts).



Leeta cast her eye over the crowded bar. It was nothing like Quark's except in that it sold drinks. There were no Klingons drinking bloodwine, no Gamma quadrant diplomats peering around curiously, no drunks playing Dabo. No Dabo at all, in fact — this was probably the kind of joint that thought dom jot was a deleterious influence on the youth, never mind Dabo. Still, it felt comfortable in a way that stuffy boardrooms and dignified banquets still didn't even after years of both. 

Next to her a waiter's tray started to wobble and slide out of his hand. Without thinking about it, she spun around and dropped into a crouch to catch the tray just before it hit the ground. It would have been more impressive if she had managed to keep all the drinks from spilling, but all the same it managed to attract attention. Important foreign diplomats weren't supposed to go diving after spilt drinks. 

"Nice catch," a voice to her side said. 

She looked up and caught the glance of a pair of warm brown eyes in the face of a woman who she'd seen out of the corner of her eye behind the bar earlier. 

"Thanks," she replied. She straightened up and passed the tray back to the mortified waiter still standing by her other side. 

"Where's the first lady of Ferenginar learn how to catch a tray like that?" the bartender said 

"Deep Space Nine," Leeta said. "I was a Dabo girl before I was a first lady." 

"Good thing for Kevin or I'd have to dock the drinks out of his paycheck," she continued. 

"I thought the Federation was post-currency," Leeta said.

"Well," the bartender said with a shrug. "So to speak."

"I see," Leeta said. "And may I ask-"

"Guinan," she said with a smile. "Always a pleasure to meet a fellow industry professional."


End file.
